Teachers Pet
by Rollarcoaster-of-Love
Summary: Sakura's the school's bitch.Known to drive teachers crazy.Syaoran Li the new maths teacher who dislikes her from the start and makes her life hell. To get her revenge she use's her beauty to seduce him but will she suceed?
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. Don't worry i'm still going to finish the others!

Disclaimer:I don't own the ccs characters but all the others are mine! rated M for language!

Teachers Pet

Summary-Sakura Kinomoto a senior at Tomeoda High is the bitchest girl in school and is well know for chasing away teachers. When new maths teacher Syaoran Li joins she see's him as an easy target until she finds herself falling in love.She changes her plan to seduce him and make him hers. Will he feel the same? Especially when he see's her as a spoilt brat?.

Chapter one-The new teacher

"Yo Sakura get a move on" cried a girl with long red/brown hair and brown eyes as she waved to a girl in a yellow BMW. "We don't want to be late on our first day!" rolling up her black skirt to make it a little shorter.

Sakura laughed before stepping out of her car and locking it. She flicked some of her long auburn hair out of her face to reveal her green eyes. She pulled out a packet of cigerettes and took one out lighting it. "Chill Rika we've got ten minutes" taking a drag of the fag and choking.

"Jeez Sakura" said Rika taking it off her and having some of it herself "Stop smoking it's doing nothing for you".

"What ever bitch" she replied laughing when a small girl brushed passed her. "Hey watch where you're going fucker" she growled pushing the girl. "Fucking freshman's".

Rika laughed "Tell me about it my sisters starts this year".

"Jessie?" she asked knowing the girl "Hope she's ready for it" she said looking up at the building where she would be spending her final year. "Four years of hell" adjusting her black tie. "Man i hate wearing these" referring to her shirt which was open at the top to reveal a little cleavage as well as a lot of leg from the shortness of her skirt.

"Hey girls" came Tomoyo Diadouji;'s voice. They looked and saw a girl with long back hair and blue eyes with the look of a doll walk over to them. "How was you're summer?".

"Fucking amazing" said Rika "Spent most of it with Garry" meaning her rich boyfriend who was six years older than him "Especially in bed"  
she added with a sly laugh.

"You hoe "Rika" laughed Sakura "Hope you used protection? As we don't want a bun in the oven".

"Course i did bitch" she replied finishing off some of the cig before giving the rest to Tomoyo. "How was England Tom?".

Tomoyo took a drag and smiled "Met a guy" she said as if it was nothing "Fucked him!".

"WHAT?" both girls gasped. Sakura couldn't believe it as this was Tomoyo. Sweet and caring Tomoyo who had never even kissed a guy let a long fuck one!.

"Are you kidding?" ask Sakura as she saw Chiharu and Naoko walked over.

"Yeah well i didn't literally fuck him" she answered "It's called making love".

"Whats this about making love" said Chiharu. A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes "You had sex?" she gasped "Wow!".

Tomoyo rolled her eyes "We made love their's a difference".

"Oh yeah and whats that?" asked Rika "Because making love is what love sick fools do when they've got nothing better to do".

Tomoyo frowned at her "His names Eriol and i met him two years ago and we met up again in July when i went to England".

"How old is he?" asked a girl with short brown hair and eyes and wore glasse's.

"Twenty. He's in his second year at college".

"Wow that is so cool" said Sakura "Is it that guy with the blue hair?". Tomoyo nodded "You are one lucky bitch as he is hot!".

"We better get inside" said Naoko.

They all started walking when a black sports called pulled up into the carpark. They saw a man with chocolate brown hair get out. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt. They couldn't really make out much of his face because of the distance.

"He must be a new student" said Rika "And a mightly fine one at that".

The girls nodded and turned to walk away but Sakura walked over to him. Tomoyo laughed "Already he's Sakuras pray".

"Leave her to it" Chiharu told them as they walked into school girls were looking at them and boys were checking them out as they were one of the hottest's girls in school.

The young man was struggling to get all of his books from his car. He put some on the ground and got the rest from his car before locking it. "Jeez how am i going to carry all this in?" he asked himself.

"Need any help?" came a sweet voice.

He spun around and saw a beautiful girl with long flowing auburn hair and green eyes smiling at him with pink lips. She had on the school uniform so he knew she was a student. he shaked his head of such thoughts as he looked her up and down.

"Erm yeah sure thanks" he said.

The girl smiled even more and picked up a pile of papers wihtout looking at them. "Wow you've sure got a lot stuff for you're first day at school".

He picked the rest up and looked at her "How did you know i was new?".

Sakura gave a little giggle "Its written all over you're face. I'm Sakura by the way".

He was about to give her his first name when someone called him "Syaoran is that you?".

They both turned and Syaoran heard Sakura moan "What the hell is she doing?". It was Mrs Havisham the principal. She was an old lady who Sakura hated because she was always giving her detentions.

"Ah i thought it was you. I came to show take you to my office for your timetable and things" she said nicely then spotted Sakura "Shouldn't you be on your way to Homeroom?" she asked sternly.

Sakura blinked then looked at Syaoran "I was helping carry these into the building Miss".

Mrs Havisham eyed her "Give them to me and go. I don't want you being late again".

Sakura frowned and practically through all the papers into her arms before walking off. Syaoran watched her go with a puzzled looked on his face. He looked at the principal "Did she do something wrong?".

"Mr Li that young lady may look like an angel but she is far from it" she explained to him "She's a little madam and so are her little group of friends".

Syaoran found that hard to believe when the girl had been nothing but polite to him.

Homeroom

Sakura walked into homeroom which she had with Rika. The others were all in different classes. When she walked in a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked over. He pulled her into her arms.

"Hey baby did you miss me" he smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss which Sakura returned. She didn't really like him but he was fun. They didn't care that they were getting disgustedlooks from some students in the class. They were to busy eating each other that they didn't hear their teacher walk in.

"Would you two kindly leave that for outside" she said in a cold voice.

Sakura pulled away and smirked at Ms Adams "Sorry miss but i missed him" she giggled and went and sat at the back of the class with Rika.  
Ms Adams frowned.

"Welcome back class" she greeted to them "I hope you all had a wonderful summer and are all looking forward to being seniors!".

"Yeah because its only one more year left with yuo" came Rika's voice as the class laughed.

Ms Adams smiled "Same with you Rika and thats a detention after school for you".

Rika glared at her but didn't say anything else "Fucking detention on the first fucking day" she growled to Sakura who laughed. "Anyway what happened with you and that guy?".

Sakura cursed "Fucking nothing as Havisham walked over and had a go at me. All i know is that his names Syoaran".

"Syaoran" said Rika dreamily "What a nice name".

"Yo bitch back of he's mine. You have Garry Terada". Rika smiled.

Twenty minutes later Ms Adams had handed out their new timetables. "Oh man we have maths last thing today" groaned Sakura as she checked it out "At least you're in that class".

"Yeah but thats the only class except for P.E i have with you" Rika replied.

Sakura looked around and saw Cory Chen checking Rika out. "Lol but don't look now Rika Cory Gory's checking you out".

"What?" Rika asked then looked up and pulled a sickening face. Cory Chen was a geek who didn't care about his looks or anything. He was full of greasy spots(A/N no offence) and always had a runny nose and his glasses's were huged. The reason why he was nicknamed 'Cory Gory'. "Fucking hell why to i attract the gimps?" she asked as she stuck her midle finger up at Cory who blushed.

"Come on Ri he isn't that bad" Sakura laughed as she began to think about Syoaran.

Mrs Havishams office

"Now here is a timetable of the classe's you will be teaching. Now you're teahing senior maths and all years P.E correct?".

Syaoran took the timetable "Yes i excel in maths thats why i want to teach the seniors. Its more of a challenge".

"Well like i said before because of Sakura Kinomoto".

His amber eyes looked at the old woman "What is the deal with this girl?" he asked interesting to know why the old lady disliked the girl.

"She has all the male polulation at her feet and she's chased off more teachers than any other school or child i know about" she answered. "Her fathers rich and she thinks she can do anything she wants because of her father. I would of expelled her by now but her mother does a lot of work for the school".

Syaoran was amazed. That was probably why she was being nice to him before.But he wasn't going to let a snotty rich kid get in the way of him.  
No matter how beautiful she was.

"Sakura Kinomoto better watch out".

Well what do you think? Hope you like it! I want lots of reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the three reviews i got! i hope i get more! sorry iv'e taken so long.

Teachers Pet Chapter 2

"What a boring morning" complained Sakura as she sat down on their usual lunch table. "History and English and i already got told off".

Rika sat down beside her with a tray containing to cans of coke and two plates od salads "At least you didn't get detention!. My mothers going to have a right go at me tonight". She handed Sakura another plate of salad and sat the tray on the floor. "Fucking shit isn't it".

Sakura took a bit of her salad and loked around "It's school its suppose to be shit". She pulled out what looked like a bottle of water and was about to take a swig when she felt it leave her hand.

"Is this water?" said a voice. Both girls looked to see Chiharu smiling down at them. She smelt the water and frowned "Sakura this isn't water".

Sakura glared at Chiharu and snatched it back of the brown haired girl "Don't even think about saying anything" she warned "I need a drink ok?". Chiharu nodded and sat down as she watched Sakura down half the bottle of vodka. "Taste good".

"Sakura its only twelve you shouldn't be drinking" said Rika who also liked a drink every now and then but not as often as Sakura. She ignored the glare her friend sent her "Is it you're father again?".

"Don't fucking mention that man" She spat. Fujitaka Kinomoto was her least favourite person. Even though he was her father he was never their for her. He was always away on busy,only spending a few days a month in the house. It had been like that for the past two years ever since her mother and her older brother Touya had died in a plane accident. She spared a few moments to think about them.

Rika and Chiharu looked at each other and then at there foods. "Yo bitches" came Meilin Li's voice. Sakura smiled at the crazy bitch before them. Meilin was the toughest girl in Tomeoda. She had long raven locks and fiery ruby red eyes that could melt ice. She hated everyone except for her friends. She sat down opposite Sakura and pulled out a bottle of coca cola. "How was you're morning?".

"Lame, Got a detention already" complained Rika as she took a bit of her food. "Ms Adams is a fucking cow".

"Mine was ok. Wheres Naoko and Tomoyo?" asked Chiharu. Unlike Rika and Sakura who always ate salads, Chiharu had a plate of chips. "Chips taste nice today".

"Naoko's probably in the library drooling over that loser Thomas and Tomoyo's on her way now" Meilin answered as she waved a group of freshmans who coward under the glare she was giving them. "They fucking knocked into me before" she explained to the others.

Tomoyo walked over to the table carrying a plate of chips in one hand and was holding her mobile phone to her ear in the other. "No Eriol i would love you to" she was saying down the phone as she smiled at everyone before sitting down next to Meilin.

"She's so in love" said Sakura as she handed the bottle of 'water' to Meilin who smirked and finished it off.

"Taste good" murmered Meilin "Who's she in love with?".

Tomoyo had hunged up and turned to Meilin "His names Eriol Hiragizawa and he's a college student in England who i met two years ago".

Rika leaned forward "She fucked him as well".

"You go girl" exclaimed Meilin as she and Tomoyo high fived. "Its only Naoko left to lose it".Chiharu cleared her throat "Oh and Chi".

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked away when she saw Jessika, Rika's sister walk by. "Hey Jessika how's high school so far?" she asked the girl who was a younger version of Rika except she was smaller in a lot of places.

Jessika's friends were amazed that the popular girls were addressing them. Well there friend anyway. "Okay the new P.E teacher is so fine shame we didn't have him.  
He's teaching senior maths as well".

All eyes were now upon Jessika and she could feel her cheeks heating up. "What's he like?" demanded Rika "Fucking fit?". Jessika nodded.

"Yeah baby we've got P.E next then maths!" said Rika to Sakura. "Fucking yeah!".

Meilin rolled her eyes "Lets go to the roof and have a cig or something" she said getting up and stalking off.

"Whats eating her?" asked Chi. Nobody knew.

After dinner Sakura and Rika got changed into a pair of tight black shorts and tight white t-shirts. It was the PE uniform which both hated and wore them a little tighter. They walked out, ignoring some of the looks other girls were giving them. When they reached Cho Yulan the school's slapper. She had perfect brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"Well well well" she said eyeing the two girls up "If it isn't Kinomoto and Tanaka" she sneered.

"Fuck off Yulan i'm not in the mood for you" Sakura said pushing past the girl "And don't start ok?". Cho frowned and turned to talk to her friends.

Mrs Tange walked over to the class off girls and put them into two teams to have a game of net ball. This was one of Sakura's favourite games but drinking that vodka at dinner had knocked her focus of a little.

"Sakura will you pay attention" yelled Mrs Tonge as Sakura missed another chance to score "Whats up with you?".

Rika looked at Sakura and then to Mrs Tonge "She isn't feeling well miss".

Mrs Tonge frowned "Go and sit on the benches then Sakura".

"Yes miss" as she walked over sat down.

She saw the guys playing football and wished she could join in. SHe was about to look away when something caught her eye. It was the boy from this morning. Syaoran palying football. She moved over so that she was a little closer and smiled. He was so gorgeous. She had to have him. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see the football rolling towards her until she heard Jake yell.

"Sakura pass us the ball".

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled as she saw Syaoran strolling towards her. She stopped the ball with her foot and kicked it towards him.

Syaoran stopped the ball and smiled "Good kick" he complimented "Thanks" and he walked back to the lads.

After P.E the girls met up at break except for Meilin as she was in detention. Sakura was telling them all about Syoaran.

"He must be good looking to get you're attention Sakura" said Naoko "I mean you only go for the nice ones".

"Ni she doesn't. What about Jake?" said Chiharu only to get a glare of Sakura "Sorry Saku, he's not my type".

Sakura laughed "He isn't mine either but he'll do".

Tomoyo looked at her best friend "Are you going to ask him out?".

"Tomoyo" Sakura said suprized "I don't know him yet". She stood up "I'm going to the ladies" she mocked "See you guys after school".

When she came out of the toilet she bumped into someone knocking the books out of that persons hands.

"Geez" she groaned and gasped when she saw it was Syoaran "I'm so sorry" she said quickly as she knelt down to pick up what looked like maths books. "Oh do you have maths next as well?" she asked as she picked up the last one and handed it to him. "Only i hate it. I hope we don't have a wanker teacher".

"Yes i have maths next" he replied somewhat coldly only she didnt notice.

She looked at him with her green eyes "How is you're first say going?. Mine sucks i hate school i can't wait to leave it".

"It was ok i suppose" he answered wanting to get away "if you excuse me".

"i could help you carry them to where you're taking them?" she blurted out. She prayed she didn't sound desparate.

He looked at her with a questionling look "It's ok thanks. I will see you then" as he walked passed her not giving her a second glance.

She cursed under her breath "Sakura you idiot!".

She met up with Rika, Chiharu and Meilin for maths. Tomoyo and Naoko were in advanced maths. Meilin was dreading maths but wouldn't let the others see it. Sakura was whispering to Rika about her and what happened with Syaoran.

"He's so fit Rika i don't know what to do. He was kinda funny with me before".

"Well you did knock into him. Have you told Meilin?".

Sakura looked at Meilin in the corner of her eye "She's been a bit funny today. I mean its only thre first day back and she's had two detentions!".

They walked into the classroom and Sakura looked around for Syaoran but no sign of him yet. She sat down at the back of the classroom when the door opened.

"Good afternoon class i'm you're new teacher Mr Li".

Sakura who hadn't looked up looked at Meilin who was frowning. "Meilin whats wrong?".

Meilin looked at Sakura then looked at the front of the classroom "My brother" she whispered. Sakura faced the front and gasped.

Syaoran was the new maths teacher! 


End file.
